


stress relief in the office

by fishlongandprosper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Trans Male Character, blowjob, gavin? being a teasing top? more likely than you think, michael? also being a teasing top? you fucking bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper
Summary: Michael's stressed out from dying one too many times in a game. Gavin tries to come up with an idea to help, but Michael has other plans in mind.





	stress relief in the office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffle-o (XylB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts).



> My first commission given to me by the lovely TJ!! He wanted some nsfw mavin times so I pumped out this for him. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as he did!!

It was unusual for them to be left alone in the office like this, Michael knew that much. There was usually more than just him and Gavin in the office, but he guess it was normal for this week. Everyone was busy either with in or out of work activities. Not to mention today Ryan and a few others had headed out to grab lunch for the whole of Achievement Hunter. Something about celebrating everyone finally being in the office for once this month.

Michael bounced his leg as he looked at the enemy on screen, frowning in concentration as he tried to hit the weak points on the boss. He groaned in frustration when, for the fifth time in a row, the boss slaughtered him and sent him right to the game over screen.

“God damnit!!” he shouted angrily, tossing his controller onto his desk. “This shit is way too hard. How the fuck am I supposed to beat this thing when it keeps critting me?!”

“Having trouble, boi?” Gavin piped up, turning in his chair to look at Michael.

“What does it look like?” Michael huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest as he relaxed his chair.

“Jeez. That game must really be making you pissed off,” Gavin said, turning fully now to look at Michael.

“Sorry. Just really frustrated. Not helping that this week has been stressful trying to get videos recorded since no one has really been in,” he sighed, turning a bit to look at the Brit. Gavin simply smiled wide, scooting a bit closer to Michael.

“How’s a bit of stress relief, boi? I think you need it,” Gavin suggested, moving his hands to make a squeezing motion.

“Yeah? How so?” Michael asked, sitting up a bit now.

“Shoulder massage maybe?”

“Hmm… maybe.” Michael hummed as he thought it over. The offer was tempting for sure. Then, another idea crossed his mind, and Michael was smirking as he looked at Gavin.

“How’s about something else, huh?” Michael asked, scooting closer to Gavin.

“Like what?” Gavin asked, sounding a bit confused.

“Well… we recently cleaned everything up right? Which means no more glass under your desk,” Michael started, standing and moving closer to Gavin.

“What you getting at, Michael?” Gavin raised a brow, looking up at Michael.

“How’s about I blow you under your desk huh? No one’s here so we won’t get caught. I know you like that risky stuff,” Michael said with a grin, boxing Gavin in on his chair. Gavin visibly swallowed, cheeks flushing as he looked up at Michael.

“Don’t call me out like that, Michael,” Gavin huffed, trying to act like he wasn’t affected by Michael’s words.

“Yeah but you like it. Come oonn. We haven’t done any sex shit in forever. One blowjob ain’t gonna kill ya, right?” Michael asked leaning down to look at Gavin face to face. Gavin looked away, biting his bottom lip as he thought it over.

“Fine. Just make it quick alright? We don’t know when the other guys will get back,” Gavin finally answered. Michael grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Gavin’s cheek in thanks.

“Let’s move you back to your desk, alright?” Michael moved Gavin’s chair, situating it back in front of his desk.

“Wait… How’s this stress relief for you?” Gavin asked, watching as Michael slipped under his desk and got into a comfortable position.

“It’s relieving to just take my mind off the damn game and do something else,” Michael answered, running his hands under Gavin’s salmon colored shorts. “Man I still can’t believe you wear these things. How long have you had them?”

“God I don’t know. What? Do you not like them?” Gavin asked, looking down at Michael.

“Not right now since you’re still wearing them,” Michael said with a chuckle, popping the button and pulling the zipper down.

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Gavin asked with a chuckle, threading a hand carefully into Michael’s hair as he pulled him out of his shorts.

“Shut up you know you like it,” Michael scoffed, barely wasting any time before he was kissing and licking at the head, holding Gavin’s dick with one hand while the other rested on his leg.

Gavin let out a soft groan, just barely tightening his hold on Michael’s hair. Michael smiled a bit at the raction, pulling Gavin’s foreskin back to lick more directly at the head.

Michael hummed as he licked at the slit, preparing himself by relaxing his mouth before taking the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, closing his eyes and focusing on making Gavin feel good. It’d been a while since they’d done this, but it wasn’t too difficult to get back into the rhythm of things.

Gavin gasped as Michael sunk down further, his tongue running down the underside and lining up with the vein there. His hips bucked a bit causing Michael to almost choke, but Gavin backed off pretty quickly.

“S-sorry boi. Got a bit excited,” Gavin apologized with a soft chuckle. Michael laughed as best as one could with a dick in their mouth which was a lot harder than one thought.

Michael was about halfway down when he started bobbing his head slowly, breathing through his nose in little puffs of air. He froze when he heard a noise outside the door, the fear shooting down straight to his cock. He was sure his underwear was getting wet with slick. He’d have to slip a hand in his pants to find out though.

Michael moved his free hand down to his jeans, popping the button and unzipping them as best as he could with one hand. Once that was done, he slipped a hand into his underwear. When his fingers hit his entrance, he could feel the slick slowly building up there as it leaked out of him.

He let out a soft sigh through his nose as he slipped two fingers in, scooping up some of it before returning to his own cock. A small whine caught in his throat as he started rubbing it, the feeling making him bob a little faster on Gavin.

Michael was sure Gavin hadn’t noticed, or if he did he chose to ignore it. Not like it bothered Michael either way. He was sure Gavin would want to return the favor, but he wasn’t about to wait. Especially since they didn’t know when the others would get back.

“Fuck, boi. You got a perfect mouth,” Gavin moaned out softly, tugging on Michael’s hair as he leaned back a bit in his chair.

Michael whined around his dick as he took his dick between his fingers and started jerking a bit faster. He was sure if he was fast he could milk out two orgasms before Gavin got one. He’d have to play his cards right though. It wasn’t hard to make him cum, honestly. He was always a little more sensitive so it was easy for him to get a few orgasms out quickly during the time it’d take someone to get out one or two.

He sunk lower on Gavin’s dick, his breath huffing out a bit faster as he started to buck into his own hand. Michael could feel the fiery coil in his belly coil tighter. His whines got louder and louder as he felt his orgasm slowly building up.

“Are you jerking off?” Gavin finally asked, looking down at Michael. Michael felt a hot blush spread across his cheeks as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore Gavin. No need to give him satisfaction. However, it was already too late as he heard Gavin chuckle above him.

“What a desperate boy you are, Michael. Wish we had a toy that wasn’t hacked to bits to shove in you. Bet you’d cum just from slipping down on it right now,” Gavin teased making Michael blush darker as he sped up his hand.

Gavin was right. He was sure just feeling something thick enough slide into him would make him cum around it. Just  _ thinking _ about it made him want to cum. Man, he must have  _ really _ been pent up if he was already this close.

Just as Michael slipped all the way down to the base of Gavin’s dick, he stopped as he felt his hole flutter and his dick twitch as he came. A high pitch moan slipped out of him causing Gavin to whine as well, most likely the vibrations from it catching him off guard. Served the asshole right for teasing him.

Michael had to pull back after a bit, coughing as he caught his breath and cleared his throat.

“You alright, boi?” Gavin asked, looking down in worry at Michael.

“Yeah. Just had to breathe for a sec. I’m good though,” Michael answered once he was sure he had his breath back.

“Alright, Michael. Just don’t hurt yourself, alright? We still gotta record videos later, remember? Would be concerning for everyone if you wrecked your voice,” Gavin said, smirking as he petted through Michael’s curls.

Michael huffed and rolled his eyes, but he guessed Gavin had a point. He didn’t want to raise any suspicions about anything. Sure the others knew they were involved, but he didn’t want them knowing they had sex in the office.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be careful I promise,” he answered, taking a moment to relax his throat again before slipping down all the way to the base again. Gavin gasped as he did it, his hand twitching in Michael’s hair a bit.

Michael stayed there for a bit before pulling back to be about halfway down on him. He bobbed his head and closed his eyes again as he focused again on pleasuring Gavin. He could hear Gavin’s breathing picking up above him so he knew he was getting closer.

Michael started jerking himself off again once he set a decent enough pace. He winced a bit at the small twinge of sensitivity that shot up through him, but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to.

He swirled his tongue around Gavin, trying to get him to cum faster. He was sure it wouldn’t take him too much longer since Gavin was almost as sensitive as him.

Michael could feel his second orgasm getting closer, whining and stroking what he didn’t have in his mouth to get Gavin to cum at the same time as him. It probably wouldn’t be precise timing but it’d be close enough to sate him. He liked cumming at the same time as his partner, riding out each other’s orgasms together.

It was when Michael felt Gavin twitch against his tongue feel him tug on his hair that he knew he was about to cum. Michael simply relaxed his jaw, letting Gavin thrust into him a bit while keening as he came down his throat. Michael took that as his cue to speed up his hand, cumming not too long after Gavin finished cumming himself.

Michael swallowed down what he could, pulling off and coughing a bit to clear his throat. He wiped at his mouth, pulling out his other hand and grimacing a bit at how slick his fingers were. He’d definitely have to take a trip to the bathroom to clean them off.

“Lemme see your hand, Michael,” Gavin instructed, his breathing still a bit labored and his gaze a little unfocused as he tugged on Michael.

“Why?” Michael asked, moving out from under Gavin’s desk to stand up and stretch.

“Just trust me,” Gavin said with a lazy smirk, pulling Michael close. Michael was about to protest when Gavin wrapped his mouth around his messy fingers, humming softly as he sucked on them to clean them. Michael felt his blush travel down his neck, the sight before him going straight down to his dick.

Gavin swirled his tongue around Michael’s fingers, humming softly as he cleaned them off. He pulled off after a bit, smiling as he looked at, despite the spit, his clean fingers.

“Better?” Gavin asked, moving to tuck himself back into his salmon shorts and zipped up again.

“Y-yeah,” Michael stuttered out after a bit, wiping his fingers on his jeans to dry them off. “Thanks.”

“No problem boi!” Gavin chirped happily.

Michael had just zipped up his jeans when the door opened, the other main room members walking in with bags of food and full drink holders in their arms.

“We’re back!!” Jeremy announced cheerfully, setting his bags down on the couch and started sorting through them. “You guys ready to chow down?”

“I’d have to be silly to deny some Rudy’s,” Gavin said, sitting up from his chair and moving over as the others set down their own bags of food and set the drinks down on the nearest table.

Michael felt his body relax as he picked out his food, sitting back at his desk to eat and chat with the others. That was a little too close, but Michael didn’t mind. He’d have to maybe bring it up later and see if the others would be interested in a show. He knows Gavin wouldn’t protest since he liked to embarrass Michael in those kinds of situations.

For now, he was just going to relax and hoped the barbecue would mask the scent of sex on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me over at [tumblr](http://astrallion.tumblr.com/) if you want to see more writing or commission me!


End file.
